oblivion part one
by Violet Phoenix
Summary: action story with a resident evil twist


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday 14th July 9.30pm place: Birmingham city centre  
Anna, April, Hollis, John and peter were walking into town, as no buses seemed to be running. They were on their way to meet Arron and Stephanie (his new girlfriend) but it seemed to be taking forever. Then just as they were about to turn the corner April spotted a poster of a circus Hollis had mentioned a while ago.  
"God man you would think that these circuses would have got the idea by now no one goes to them… well except you" Laughed April  
"Shut up there more fun than they look, you wouldn't know because your family couldn't afford to take you" Replied Hollis  
"Yeah we were like so poor even though my dad was a body guard yeah right" April shot back  
  
Just then John shot past on his skateboard at full speed.  
  
"You're really loving these empty streets," Anna asked  
"Yup" replied John  
"Hey Anna you go to these circuses don't you" Shouted Hollis  
"WHAT! Me go to one of those ragamuffin stupid rip-off merchant full of short guy lion tamers with no prospects in life other than to sell themselves to a freak show that provides no hazard pay or shots in case you are bit by a monkey with rabies or some other disease and then come back and actually admit to it, I think not." Replied Anna  
"So I'll take that as a no you don't go to them," asked April  
"Quite right" Replied Anna with a smirk on her face.  
  
Peter who had not been joining in the conversation suddenly stopped and turned to them all looking like he was going to say something important. Everyone panicked.  
  
"What's wrong Pete come on tell me?" asked Anna  
"I…I…remember something… you and me … oh yeah we went to a circus when we were 7 remember" Peter said with a smile spreading across his face.  
"I hate you" Anna screamed punching Peter in the eye.  
"Hey guys what is that up ahead it looks like a lorry crashed into a police car," John shouted  
  
They all made their way up to the burnt out wreck of what looked like a lorry and a police car mangled together.  
  
"Okay this is weird" Said Anna  
"Very" agreed April  
"Hey can you guys hear that n… oh my god!" Anna said  
  
About 10 yards behind where they stood was an army of people with skin hanging off their bodies, they were approaching the group.  
  
"Err we should RUN!" Screamed John  
  
As they turned around to run away something blinded them all and they all fell unconscious.  
  
"Well done Private Saddler and whoever your 2 friends are. The oblivion worked perfectly, now go back to base and start building the others" Said a tall man with dark hair  
"They should be in their dream states very soon" He continued  
  
Anna was the first to wake up; she was in a hotel room. She got up and looked out of the window, nothing looked familiar to her, and she was worried. Worried about what would happen to her and to her friends.  
She walked out into the lobby of the hotel and went to the reception.  
  
"Hello… hello, anyone here" She called  
  
There was no answer so she went out side to find the others.  
  
"Peter, peter wake up where are we" Called April  
"What I don't know, I just…let me sleep" he grumbled  
"You get up now boy or I'm gonna kick your ass outa that bed" She spat back  
"Okay so anyway how did we get here I don't remember walking here" asked Peter  
"No that's the scary thing, neither do I" she replied  
"Come on we have gotta go find the others" April said and they both walked out of the room.  
  
Anna was walking the streets trying to find someone but there was noone around.  
Suddenly she heard a noise she spun around to see a skateboard rolling down the road, "hello" She called then John came running towards her.  
  
"Anna good to see you now run" John shouted to her  
  
Anna didn't waste time asking why they should run she figured if something scared John that much she should pretty much just go too.  
They ran for what seemed like ages, passing through each street, Anna noticed there was noone around, noone but her and John. They stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"What the hell were we running from John?" asked Anna  
"You do not wonna know Annabo, ha that rhymes." Replied John  
"Why the hell are you so happy we just nearly got killed by who knows what and your just laughing…prick!" Anna screamed  
"Okay Annabo calm down I'm just dealing with the extreme stress that I happen to be under at the moment, ya know its not everyday that a freakin' monster comes chasing you out of the darkness when the streets are deserted and you can't even find a gun" John said all in one breath.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Anna suddenly let out   
" What's wrong with you? John questioned  
"Theres a fucking gun store over the road and the door is wide open" Anna screeched full of laughter.  
  
Suddenly Anna and John were both crying with laughter.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" they both screamed  
  
Then a loud roar and a screeching sound came from behind them…they stopped laughing.  
  
"We should really go get some guns and get the fuck outa this hell hole," Anna said very calmly  
"Yup" John replied, Anna chuckled.  
  
They walked into the gun store to find guns and ammo everywhere.  
  
"Hey look noone at the cash register" Said John  
"I guess it's a free for all, I mean what with all the man eating zombies running there must be need for all these guns" Anna replied, they both chuckled and began filling up some bags they found on the floor.  
  
  
  
Hollis woke up with a start not realising where he was. He could hear noises coming from outside the gully where he was; he walked to the end of the gully. As he approached the end of the gully he realised that the noises he could was laughing and all he could see were two figures completely loaded with guns walking down the road towards him. There was nowhere for him to run so he made a plan.  
  
Meanwhile Anna and John had come out of the gun store and were still laughing about finding the gun store.  
  
"What are the odds of finding a gun store right when we needed one" laughed Anna  
"Not very much Annabo" replied John with a snigger  
  
Just as they were about to cross over the road of the deserted street someone jumped on John Anna wasted no time and shot him.  
  
"Stupid fuckrag, don't be coming here and jumping on Johnbo you know what I'm saayyiinn' man" Anna giggled  
"Fucking bitch you shot me" Said Hollis  
"Oh shit Hollis fuck, you should have known better than to come jumping out on me you could guess what would have happened dick head. Where did I shoot you?" Anna said  
"Shit you shot him in the ass cheek, oh well buh buh I thought the fat would have cushioned it" John laughed  
  
Anna started to laugh too but Hollis was losing consciousness.  
  
"Oh shit we should get him to a hospital" said John suddenly serious  
"Why? So some jacked up zombie can bite his ass and suck till the bullet comes out" replied Anna  
"This ain't no fucking snake bite," said John  
  
They started to laugh again.  
  
"So what the fuck do we do" asked John half seriously  
"Well…err…we could leave him here to die, yep lets do that" Anna replied  
Anna started to walk away.  
"Err that's tempting but we can't do that," John said  
"Ah fuck… come we'll have to drag his fat ass with us" Anna decided  
"Yeah lets go" agreed John  
  
Peter and April were just starting to walk the streets to find the others, they were shit scared.  
  
"Hey April where do you think everybody is?" asked Peter  
"How should I know, man I don't even know where we are fool" April replied  
"I think we are in a backstreet in the city centre or somet'" said Peter  
"Well I think we should keep walking… (BANG)…What was that noise?" asked April suddenly more worried"  
"I have no id…what the hell is that thing?" Peter asked hysterically  
"Oh my god its gotta be 15foot easy man…we should run now." April answered  
"I agree let's go" agreed Peter  
  
They started to run April turned to see a very large what could only be described as a thing following them.  
  
John and Anna were still dragging Hollis.  
  
"Shit Buhbuh is heavy man, you'd think he would lose some pounds running away from all the guys that wanna bash him all the time, some people are so letting themselves go" Anna said  
"It ain't his fault it's the genetics man he's just a natural fatty" John replied  
"So, he should like so go to the gym or somet god what a fuckrag" Anna protested  
"Ah well" John said  
"Ya know we have been walking for ages and we are getting nowhere what the fuck is going on man," asked Anna letting go of Hollis making his head bash on the floor  
"I don't know man but I'm hungry lets find food" John said  
"I'm not hungry but I could do with a sit down, lets go to Maccy d's I think it's a free for all ha!" Anna replied  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry," John asked  
"I lied," said Anna after eating 2 big Mack meals and extra fries  
"You'll get fat," said John  
"Like it matters" replied Anna   
"Good point" agreed John  
"Anyway lets get out of here we don't wanna make it too easy for the blood sucking fiends to catch us" said John  
"Yeah we can be fast food baby" Anna laughed  
  
This caused another laughing fit.  
  
"I think we're cracking," said Anna  
"Yup" agreed John  
  
Meanwhile at 6:30pm the next day on the outskirts of Birmingham.  
"Fuck we nearly got totalled in that crash, I wonder if Anna and the others are here" pondered Arron  
"We should go look for them I don't think they know what's going on," said Steph Mc Arron's new bird.  
"Good idea, when is Chris arriving in town" asked Arron  
"Oh shit he got here before us I'll call him" replied Steph  
  
She pulled her mobile out and dialled.  
  
"Hello Chris where are you? Some shit is going down," She said   
"You don't fucking say, I'm at the grand hotel and I'm fucked if I'm leaving" came the reply  
"You pussy we're by the NEC we'll meet you" Steph said  
"Okay I'm just round the corner I'll meet you in the lobby okay see ya there (click)"Chris replied  
"Okay let's go we've gotta meet Chris at his hotel it's round the corner" said Steph  
  
They both started jogging to the hotel.  
When they arrived they saw Chris waiting at the back of the lobby.  
  
"Hey Chris come here" Arron shouted  
"Hey guys, Arron long time no see," He said  
"We should go and find Anna now she may be in trouble" said Steph  
"She's probably found a gun but we still need to find her" Arron agreed  
"Who is Anna and why do we need to find her?" asked Chris  
"She is my niece, she is 19 and she has probably already blasted half of the fucking zombie shitheads to death by now but I just wanna check" answered Arron  
"Oh so she's a psycho?" said Chris  
"Of the biggest kind" Arron answered  
"I like her already" Chris chuckled  
  
They all set off towards Maccy d's in search of Anna  
  
"John where are you god you only went to the toilet" Anna shouted  
"Crap John is gone, Hollis is gone and I'm on my own but at least I have got loads of guns…hmmm… I think I'll hide in Maccy d's" Anna said out loud then set off to Maccy d's.  
  
"Here we are let's go in," said Arron  
  
They all walked towards McDonalds then noticed about 15 dead zombies on the floor.  
"Well if Anna isn't here she definitely has been" Arron joked  
  
They all crept into McDonalds when suddenly they heard something move and saw a bullet whiz past Chris's head, Arron jumped on whoever it was and found himself with a gun pointed at his head.  
  
"You have exactly 3 seconds to…hey is that you Arron I can't tell its pretty dark in here" Anna said  
"Yeah it's me now get up," Arron said  
  
They both stood up and Anna started moaning about her clothes.  
  
"Damnit it took me forever to steal these from those oh so kind zombies at Oasis" Anna joked  
"Damn girl you still showing your whole body off" Arron asked referring to Anna's black hot pants, panther belly top and new rock boots  
"Hey its hot and when you have a six pack, tattoo and piercing you will wanna show it plus my ass is great!" Anna answered  
"Oh hey Steph" Anna added  
"Hey Anna" Steph answered  
"Oh damn he's fine who is that he looks familiar" Anna asked Arron  
"Oh that's Chris ya know Jericho, the one you used to go mad over." Arron replied laughing  
  
Anna went red, Chris went red and Steph laughed at them all.  
  
"You are all so funny," she said  
"So what are we going to do John, Peter, April and Hollis are around and I think something bad may have happened to John and Hollis" Anna said  
"We need to find the others and fast, Anna and Chris you two go that way, me and Steph will go this way" Arron said  
  
They all agreed and said goodbye worried that they wouldn't see each other. Anna gave out her guns and they all left.  
  
Anna and Chris were walking in silence.  
  
"So you watch wwf then?" Chris asked  
"I did before all this happened and I guess I will afterwards, if I survive" Anna replied.  
"Well I think we will get through this" replied Chris  
"Ya know I used to want to be in the wwf, I used to sit and daydream about it" Anna said  
"Really I think you could do it" Chris replied  
"Thanx…wait did you hear something from over there?" Anna asked  
"Yeah a kind of scratching sound" Chris replied  
  
They walked towards where the noise came from, they heard it again then as they were about to back away they realised they were surrounded by about 10 zombies.  
  
"Shit this is not good," Chris said  
"Yeah well lets shoot em'" Anna said with a giggle  
  
They both fired an endless stream of bullets into the zombies killing them all, one was about to bite Chris's leg but Anna ran over and kicked its head off.  
  
"Hey Thanx" said Chris  
"You just remember if I ever need help," Anna said  
"I sure will come running for you" He replied  
"Well they weren't to hard were they" Anna said looking at the dead zombies behind her.  
  
Chris did not answer, she turned around to see him unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Fuck" Anna said to herself, her watch said it was 10:30pm and they needed sleep.  
  
She suddenly grabbed his legs and started dragging him to a nearby hotel.  
  
10:45am the next morning  
"Hey sleepy what happened to you last night" Anna asked as Chris woke up  
"You didn't stay up all night did you?" He asked  
"Me, no why would I, I got some rest. So I see the lump on your head" Anna said questioningly   
"Oh, I dunno one minute I was standing up watching you and the next I woke up here" He answered.  
"Oh well I'm gonna call Steph to see where they are and get them to come here" Anna said pulling out her mobile phone, she dialled Stephs number.  
"Hello Anna is that you?" said Steph  
"Yeah it's me hey listen where are you? Chris and I are at the moonlight hotel, top floor." Anna asked  
"We're by the rotunda but stay there we will come meet you okay" Steph said  
"Okay we'll be in the pent house" Anna said and hung up  
"Well?" Chris said  
"Oh they are by the rotunda their coming to meet us" Anna replied  
"No, I wanna know what we are doing on the top floor" Chris said   
"Well I thought that we would be safer up here than on the bottom because unless the zombies have become intelligent overnight then they don't know how to use an elevator" Anna replied  
"So you dragged me all the way up here just so that we would be safe for the night" Chris asked  
"Yes" Anna replied  
"Did you get hurt" He asked full of concern  
"Nah not really I ran into a load of em' in the lobby but I took them out easy man" Anna giggled  
  
Chris and Anna both started giggling, but when Anna got up to look out of the window Chris stopped laughing.  
  
"Anna why is your arm bleeding?" Chris asked  
"What, oh its…not" Anna replied turning away  
  
Chris got up and made her take off her jacket.  
  
"Shit Anna you're arm is ripped open, you need to dress that. Sit on the bed" Chris said walking into the bathroom   
"Hey look my arm is okay, I'm fine" Anna protested  
"Sit now!" Chris demanded  
  
Anna sat down.  
  
"Why were you trying to hide your injury?" Chris asked  
"I just didn't want you trying to protect me and yourself, I can take care of myself and a cut is less painful and worrying than a concussion" Anna replied  
"You don't have to think of everyone else all the time all of the time, that's what other people are for. As far as protection goes I would have tried to protect you even if you were fully well so get over it," Chris said smiling  
"Thanx" Anna said smiling back at him  
"For what?" Chris asked  
"For being so nice, for caring, for dressing my arm for me, for everything but certainly not for making me drag your ass all the way here while you snoozed" Anna said laughing  
  
They were both laughing when a thought ran across Anna's head. She thought what if I die hear and where is my family?  
  
"Hey Anna what's up" Chris asked  
"What if I die here and what if my family is gone…I swear if they have any thing to my little bro. I will kill them all" Anna screamed then ran out of the building.  
Chris panicked and banged on Arron and Stephs door.  
Arron flung the door open.  
"What" Arron asked?  
"Well Anna has kinda done a runna and I don't know where to" Chris said  
  
Arron ran out of the room and over to a window on the landing.  
  
"Shit there she is running towards the centre of town, we cant go after her now she's got a head start we have to wait now" Arron said in a resolved tone  
  
9:00am the next morning  
Arron, Steph and Chris were sitting around anxiously when Anna suddenly burst through the door with something over her shoulder and two bags in her hands.  
  
"Anna, what the fuck, where the fuck, how the fuck…" Arron began but was cut off by Anna throwing something big and heavy onto the floor.  
"Watch" Anna, said  
  
Anna walked over to the bag ripped it open and inside was a man in a suit unconscious.  
"Who is that Anna" Arron asked with a grin  
"This is agent saddler" Anna answered  
"That sounds familiar" Arron said  
"It is, Peter Saddler lived on Chingford road, went to Great Barr school and was one of our best friends and this is the best part he is one of the people involved in the experiment that's going down here at the minute" Anna replied smiling triumphantly  
"Wow you are good Anna" Arron said chuckling  
" I know" Anna giggled  
  
Arron and Chris lifted saddler onto a chair and tied him up; he suddenly started to come around.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Saddler  
"You my friend are stuck in your own personal hell, because if you don't tell us everything we need to know I am gonna let Anna here cut off some vital body parts okay" Arron answered  
"Fuck you" Saddler, said  
  
Arron turned and nodded to Anna, who suddenly jumped forward and sat in Saddlers lap with a crazy shriek.  
  
"Hi I'm Anna remember me I know you do and I also know you remember what I did to people when they annoyed me too much and I'm already annoyed with you so don't push me honey, now I wanna know what is going down here cuz call me crazy but I don't remember flesh eating zombies being on the tour. So spill or I will if you know what I mean" Anna said pointing a knife at Saddlers guts.  
"Okay here it is" Saddler said  
  
Saddler explained that the government wanted to see how these zombies could be used in a time of war. The test was meant to be done on sleeping individuals but it didn't work out so they used random people that they saw on the street.  
  
"They were going to abort but decided that this was a better test" Saddler finished  
"Thanks you have been very co-operative" Anna said and kicked saddler out of the window.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Chris asked  
"We don't want him going and telling his superiors that we are still alive and about to kill them now do we" Anna replied and cocked her head.  
"She's right Chris" Stephanie agreed  
"Okay we need a plan" Arron said  
"Yeah and it needs to be good or we're toast" Anna said.  
  
They all sat down to think about the current situation and what could be done they never realised that this was only the beginning of worse things to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
